


Enough Heartache

by BurningHue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Incest, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue
Summary: Ben throws up a flower petal on his  sixteenth birthday.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Enough Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up adding more to this in the future. Maybe I’ll turn this into a three parter? I’m not sure but I like the general idea.

On his sixteenth birthday, Ben sat in the attic, a most rebellious thing for him. And Klaus sat beside him, egging him on, letting him think all this rebelliousness was good.

_It isn't._

Klaus pushes a can of beer to him, flutters his eyelashes and puffs out his lips all ladylike. "Just drink one," he begs, pushing the drink further towards him. "Please Benny, I promise I'll never ask you again if you drink this once!" 

_Klaus isn't telling the truth._

Ben grimaces and takes the offered drink. He swirls it around a few times as if trying to determine if it's poisoned before he tips it against his lips and chugs a few gulps.

Klaus makes a few celebratory noises and Ben feels quite content with himself. Even though the drink burns his throat and warms his belly strangely while also bringing on this feeling of dread, because it's bad, it just feels right when Klaus seems so satisfied like this.

He smiles before taking another sip and Klaus reflects his smile. "It wasn't that bad, was it? I'm so proud of you bro," His heart drops at the word, at Klaus calling him bro, and although in all intensive purposes it's true...it still hurts. 

Klaus leans his head against Ben's shoulder and sighs. "I've had a rough week getting the alcohol," he taps his fingers against his own beer can, "wanna guess how I got it," he sings against his shoulder, and Ben shivers and then shakes his head no.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway," Klaus leans up until his lips are inches away from Ben's ear. "I sucked a guy off," he coos against his skin and Ben's chest begins to hurt.

It continues to hurt as Klaus pulls away and laughs. It hurts even more as he begins to stand and it comes to a point where he can barely breathe. 

"Benny?"

Ben continues stumbling down the attic stairs and to the nearest bathroom as Klaus follows behind as best he can when he's had two beers. "Benny? What's wrong?"

He falls on his knees in front of the toilet and begins to hurl, it's dry at first, and then as he's coughing a little petal lands in the bowl and he can't help but feel tears pricking his eyes.

Why him? Why did he have to fall in love with someone who could never love him back?

His hurling turns wet as he throws up his stomach contents which mainly consists of beer. Klaus finally makes it to him, patting his back, as a smile inches across his lips.

"I didn't take you for such a lightweight Ben," he rubs his back again and again as Ben's throat burns with the stomach acid that comes up. "Guess I shouldn't have made you," Klaus says halfheartedly, slowly sobering up.

He stops throwing up and simply lays his head on the toilet seat for a moment before flushing the toilet. "Just...help me to bed."

Klaus nods and takes his arm and guides him to bed, helping him when he trips over air. Ben snuggles underneath his covers and Klaus gives him a sad smile. 

"Good night Benny, sleep tight and don't let those bed bugs bite."

Ben gives a sad nod before rolling over, letting his hand rest against his chest as he feels something tugging at his inners. Although he should be used to the feeling, he isn't, and each time he feels it he knows it's growing. Someday it's going to consume him and he'll be no more.

What a funny thought.

His chest wiggles underneath his hand from unwanted visitors and he tells them to go away. For once, they listen, and he's glad because he can only deal with one chest pain at a time.


End file.
